Death Cannot Stop True Love
by Rose Gilmore
Summary: A story about what could happen if Katara didn't randomely make out with Aang at the finalle. And what would happen if years later the person she chose got killed. DARK, and uhh a character is a little OOC, so beware!


Katara sat there holding his hand.  
She never before felt such a strong need to pray to someone. But in this moment as she felt all the life being sucked out of her and her true love drifting farther and farther away from the land of the living she wanted something to lean on that was bigger then herself.  
But she didn't believe in a god, so she couldn't pray. She had nothing. Nothing but there true love. Hers and Zuko's stronger and purer then anyones love had ever and would ever be.  
"Zuko,?" She whispered. "You can't leave me. Dont! I love you to much!"  
Katara laid her head down onto his chest.  
His heart beat was slow, but there.  
Soon the sound of her muffled crying filled her ears and then she noticed she couldn't hear his heart any more.  
She sat up.  
"NO!" She screamed. She put her lips on his, hopefully not for the last time and even more hopefully not again under these pretenses.  
She pushed all her air into him.  
She tried to resuscitate him.  
"Please," she sobbed. "Don't go, Zuko." Katara wept.  
Katara laid onto his chest to hopefully hear his heartbeat, and silent tears trickled down onto him.  
It was awhile before she felt something touch her hair. Stroking it gently.  
She felt like she had been asleep, felt vulnerbal like you did when you cried and mourned.  
"Katara?" A whisper faintly fell to her ears.  
"Zuko?" Tears of love fell off her face.  
"Why are you crying my love?"  
"Oh Zuko, I'm so glad you're okay."  
She kissed him gently.  
"I told you," He whispered into her ear. "Death can't stop true love, it can only stall it for awhile."  
But then he was gone, his eyelids closed, his breath gone from him.  
He'd left her.  
...Katara sadly and tearfully said goodbye to Zuko, her beloved, crown King of the firenation. Hate filled her for the person who poisoned and took her away from him.

"It's been almost a year." Aang told her.  
"I know." Katara said sadly.  
"Will you ever be ok? Move on?" Aang said over tea one day.  
"Katara took a sip of ginseng. "No, I don't think I will." She said solomnly yet quietly to herself.  
"Because, we- you and I, we're older now." He paused-never hearing Katara's answer to his first question. "May be we could try- you know?" She didn't. "Maybe to-be together again?" Avatar Aang finished  
He was right-Aang was now 19 and Katara 21. Things didn't work out for them when he was 12. Katara couldn't stand him immaturity level and she never felt like she could be herself around him. So, they broke up. A week before Mai and Zuko broke up. As a now single Fire Lord Zuko needed an advisor; he chose Katara.  
She agreed to.  
And as they grew closer things led to another and three moths later they proved Jun right and became boyfriend and girlfriend. They were happily together for five years. And then somehow, someone, a minion of Azula or Ozai most likely-- poisoned Zuko.  
That was a year ago. What was heart breaking to Katara was the night he died they spoke of getting married. A future. One together...  
Unfortunatley as Katara fell in love and had her heart broken- Aang had stayed the same. He pined for her. And relied on the fact that fire and water never mixed. Yes, he was a different boy then the day he was found in an iceberg. But as teenagers often are Aang was selfish and self-absorbed. He had also let being a fully realized Avatar get to his head.  
"No Aang." Katara said and pulled back her hair. "The tea and game was nice."  
He couldn't let her be, he couldn't drop it, let her slowly disappear, "Whaddya mean?"  
Katara rubbed her temples and sighed. "I just-I'm not ready to see someone new."

"I'm worried about her," Suki told Toph.  
"It's been a year and a half. Could that be enough time?" Toph asked.  
"I'm really not sure. Gosh, It'd take forever for me to get over Sokka." Suki said.  
"Yeah, fan-girl. But this isn't about you." Toph said bluntly.  
"What are we going to do for Katara then?" Suki said ignoring Toph's previous comment.  
"She needs her mind of Sparky's ashes."  
"Date someone new, think about someone else. Only person whose shown interest was Aang."  
"Yeah."  
"We could probably convince her to pick it up where they left off." Suki said.  
And so they did. And slowly Katara started ignoring Aangs weird and immature habits.  
They kissed  
She forced a smile again.

It started a month before the second anniversary of Fire Lord Zuko's death. And the current Fire Lord Iroh had a problem.  
Choosing someone to be next in line for the the crown.  
As battles went on within the war room in the Palace Katara's thoughts and body visited Zuko.  
She cried as she read the tombstone.  
Almost two years since she'd seen him. It was hard for Katara for soo many reasons, only one of them being that the Avatar had proposed.

"We should ask Katara." Fire Lord Iroh said. But she wouldn't see to it, she couldn't talk about it anymore, couldn't talk about him anymore. The more they tried to find out who would be suitable heir the more Katara withdrew herself. Not leaving her room for days.  
Aang whined and was very upset.  
"It's about _him_ isn't it?" He shouted through the door.  
No reply.  
He knocked, banged on the door and waited.  
Getting worried he blew the door down with a blast of air.  
"Katara?"  
He picked up a note, _I couldn't stand to face another day without seeing his face. A future without him, almost two years without him has been worse then death. And that's why I've chosen this path.  
I'm sorry if I've hurt you Aang.  
Please make sure I'm buried with my love, my prince and king-Zuko."_  
Aang found Katara stretched on her bed. The wind whistled and a small empty bottle rolled across the floor.  
She'd finally be with Zuko again.  
And Zuko was right; Death cannot stop true love, only stall it for a while.

**Darkest thing I've ever written,  
And please don't tell me Aang is OOC, cuz I already know that. :D Sorry, but he's very hard to write.  
Also, I don't make a profit, i don't own anything.  
Uhh, please review! :D  
And this was part a request from someone from Deviantart and part a twisted twist on Romeo and Juliet.  
BTW, I don't hate Aang and didn't hate the finale **


End file.
